St Trinian's 3: Eco vs Flammables
by FrankieHughes96
Summary: What happened after Annabelle left St. Trinian's? Well we'll find out if you read this. Rated T for cussing and slashing.


**Hey guys! Now I know you guys think you've seen this story before. Well that's because you have. This story belonged to my best friend but she got bored with it and has given it to me. Go check her out at ****_Night the Hedgehog97._**** We've been working together to make sure it's alright and I've been correcting the grammar. **

**Here it is then. **

* * *

As Camilla Fritton, Headmistress of St. Trinians School for Ladies sat down she thought of the fun last year and sighed. Her niece no longer attended the infamous school and she had to pick a new head girl. Then it hit her, she's had Flammable's, Emo's, Posh Totties, Geeks and Rude Girls but not Eco's and she knew the perfect eco.

"Francesca Hughes, please report to head mistress" she spoke through the speaker.

(5 minutes later)

"Now Francesca I think you know you have been summoned?"

"No miss" Fran replied.

"Some women, Miss Hughes, are born great: Cleopatra, the queen, me. Some become great, like Mother Teresa or Lady Gaga. Others have greatness thrust upon them, like Monica Lewinsky you fall into the 3rd category."

"I'm afraid I dont understand miss?"

"I'm making you head girl"

"Jeepers"

~Fran's POV~

Wow, Head Girl, I thought _fucking hell_ I have to go tell Morgan, Head Emo I read the letter that Annabelle gave me.

_Fran_

_So you're Head Girl, well done, but remember this about St. Trinians, there are no rules, you have to lead them, even your enemies. You will mess up sometimes but that's part of being a leader. Remember the girls can smell fear. Assign a smart idea for each tribe. If you need help, phone me on 07950 685475. _

_Yours truly,  
Annabelle Fritton,  
Archaeologist_

I walked into the bedrooms and whistled an ear-piercing whistle and everyone looked at me.

"Alright guys as your new head, girl I'm assigning a meeting so all head girls will meet on the 5th ok

Morgan as Head Emo

Charlotte as Head Tottie

Anna as Head Rude Girl

Emily as Head Flammable

Jessica as Head Geek

Chelsea as Head First Year

"Ok? Get to work but first every Thursday meeting in room 30 for new idea's got it? GO!"

They all walked away apart from Morgan; we were bff's so it didn't matter that she was an Emo and I was an Eco as we knew each other since birth.

"Hey F"

"Hey M"

"So Head Girl, we going band practice?"

"Like you have to ask I made up a song in the holidays?"

"So did I. You know what they say; great minds think alike" we laughed. I got my song book and Morgan got hers.

"Seriously M…? Hannah Montana?"

"Don't blame me, you know what my god damn mother is like."

"Good point" we laughed.

We went to band practice. I got my song on the right page

Future - (my best friend's songs)

What will happen in the future fall in love or not

Move somewhere see a bear or see a relative

We won't know 'til then

~chorus~

The future is a mystery it can repeat history will we get what we won't

Wait for the present dont become a peasant believe in yourself no matter what

The future is a surprise even when it dies never beat yourself

~end chorus~

Because -

~chorus x2~

The future will rise x2

~Again~

They clapped

Then Morgan did her one, of course it was an emo song.

Lonely - (again my best friend's song!)

All my life I have been lonely feels like a knife is my only friend

No one cares about me and they see

~chorus~

Lonely, a lonely little girl lonely, not that little pearl she wished she has a friend but she's lonely

~end chorus~

Little girl dont cry said the devil oh he pry's save me thy lord make it so I can afford my life of dull and pain

~chorus~

Oh lord why do you punish me I'm so lonely oh lord there's no other way I'm just so lonely-

~chorus x2~

I'm so lonely-

Morgan and I laughed; she was such an emo.

"Ok guys when we gonna have the contest?" I asked.

"I was thinking on the 31st October?" Morgan replied.

"Halloween Morgan…? How much of an emo can you be?" we laughed again.

####

"Alright girls, economics class ready?"

"YES"

"GO! Bonjour!"

####

"Block the geeks out!"

"So how are you and the eco freaks" Rosie the flammable asked.

"Fine, how are you and the fire hazards?" I replied.

"OHHHHHHH!" Everyone in the dorm looked up at the prospect of a fight.

"You got burned" Morgan shouted.

"Ha ha ha, the Emo's only made you head emo because you were their friend" she said to Morgan.

"Oh really? Then how about this fire slut we call Annabelle and she helps us?" Morgan replied.

"Go on then but you don't even know her number!"

"Oh don't I?" I got out my phone and dialled the ex-head girl.

"Annabelle Fritton archaeologist speaking how may I help?"

"Hey Annabelle, it's Fran here."

"Oh hey head girl so what can I do?"

"Well the Emo's have assigned Morgan as head emo and Rosie is saying that they chose her because she's their friend and I know you chose some people that were your friends."

"Your right there kiddo, Chelsea was my friend but so was Kelly and she made me head first year" she laughed.

"So what should I say to Rosie?"

"Well put it this way tell her to back off or come find me." BEEP BEEP BEEP. "Oops got to go see ya" BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!

"Well you heard her, they chose Morgan not out of friendship but because she has the highest grades in the Emo's"

"I hate to repeat myself but hey! You got burned!" Morgan shouted we laughed.

"Come on Morgan, let's go talk to the guru" we walked to the terrace and knocked on the door.

"Come in" we walked in to see Chelsea the guru…fashion guru.

"Hey Chelsea."

"Hey Fran so I heard you're Head Girl?"

"Yep!"

"Cool!"

"Co how about giving me some fashion tips for the newbie's."

"Of course, let's see... Oh Bella sent me some of these Italian clothes."

"Got anything for me Chelsea?"

"Of course I have the emo outfits here."

"Eco's?"

"Right here!"

"WHAT THE HELL CHEALSEA THEY'RE FROM A FACTORY!"

"Ohhhh wait, that's the rude girls here are yours handmade."

"What about that new girl ... Jenna?"

"Oh I have her covered, here are all the outfits and make up for tonight"

"Thanks gotta go."

"Ok bye"

"Man M, it's bloody 6.00, come on we got school tomorrow and I have to get everyone to bed."

"Yeah come on set your watch for 3.00 we have makeovers to do."

* * *

**All done for now! Please review. :)**


End file.
